


Corrupt Practises

by nightshadeghoul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadeghoul/pseuds/nightshadeghoul
Summary: Your life had been relatively calm up since you moved to Hollow Bastion.. well until one point that is. What was that turning point in your life? When your best friend shows up at your door one night with his twin brother- that you had barely held a proper conversation with- bleeding out. Despite your reluctance, you agree to let him stay with you till whatever mess they had gotten into had blown over.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. dark night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of all that is unholy in this world here are the ages of the characters:  
> Ventus (24)  
> Vanitas (24)  
> You (22)
> 
> when a character is added to a new chapter, their age will be in the notes.

Once again, sleep evaded you. This was becoming more commonplace and you were beginning to contemplate taking melatonin tablets at this point to get some form of decent sleep but the side affects weren't something you were entirely willing to deal with the next day... _yet_.

You were currently sitting beside the glass door that lead to your balcony, leaning your head against the cold pane as you watched the light rainfall and the soft flashes of lightning in the distance. You pulled your blanket further around yourself, a sigh of content leaving your lips. Despite not being able to sleep, this was a nice alternative; sitting in a peaceful silence, nice and bundled up in your blanket, gentle rain falling through the busy city of Hollow Bastion. You reached out, tracing your index finger across the glass and noting that due to the warmth of your body, it fogged up a bit in a trail of your touch.

Your thoughts were soon plagued with reminders of things you had to do when you went to work on Monday. You were at least grateful that your position as a civilian administrator for the police paid a decent amount and allowed you weekends off while the weekend crew took over your jobs for the two day period. You still had to ask Paine to sign off on a few legal things from her recent case, you knew she hated it but you weren't about to start forging signatures on documents that could get you in a heap of trouble.

You were quickly pulled from your thoughts by the sound of rapid yet quiet knocks coming from your door. Who would be here at this time of night? You were sure it was a little past midnight. Getting up off the floor but leaving your blanket there, you made your way over to your front door, peering through the little hole to see who was there. The hallway lights were always dim so you only caught a glimpse of very familiar blond hair. Ventus? What? Why was he here? He reached out one hand, seeming to be struggling with something and knocked on the door again. Not wanting to leave him any longer, you unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Ven what are you-" you didn't get time to finish speaking as he just pushed past you, the smell of blood hitting you like a fucking truck. You closed the door and locked it with shaky hands, hurrying after him as he made his way to your bathroom, "Ven, what's going on?" You stood in the doorway as he flicked on the lights, remaining silent while he put down the toilet lid and sat the other person on it- they looked really out of it and now that there was light you could see who it was.

Vanitas, Ventus' twin brother. And he was clutching the left side of his stomach and you could see blood covering his hands and arms that were exposed through the clearly ripped up sleeves of his shirt. You wanted to puke. Blood was always unsightly to you. You could barely handle seeing the crime scenes that your colleagues had in their files- and that wasn't even being up close and personal like you were now.

"(Name), can you help me please?" Ventus looked at you with pleading eyes as he held the medical kit you kept under your sink. With a small nod and a meek 'yes', you crouched down beside Vanitas, his gaze was intense but there was a dullness to it- he was losing consciousness. You had gotten your certificate in basic medical training in order to get a previous job that didn't last long, so you knew your way around cleaning and dressing wounds. As you gently pulled his hands away and lifted his shirt, you felt the colour drain from your face. That was a very large and deep gash in his side. **How were you supposed to do this?!** Ventus was by your side in an instance, already wiping away the blood around the wound with a wet washcloth.

You looked up, eyes connecting with Vanitas', his lower lip was tightly between his teeth as he held back any noises of pain. If this had been any other situation the sight would've been a bit arousing but the man was currently bleeding out in front of you. Shaking your head slightly, you focused back to the gash, taking over cleaning up the blood while Ventus wiped the open wound with an alcohol wipe- that earned a loud hiss of pain from the other male as he gripped onto his shirt, holding it up to keep it out of the way. The blond beside you only stopped his administrations once it was cleaned and ready to be covered.

"Can you finish this? I need to do something," he didn't really leave you any room to say no as he quickly left the bathroom. You sat up on your knees a bit more, pushing his chest back slightly so he was leaning backwards. His rather impressive muscles froze up under your gentle touch but he soon relaxed when he realised you wanted the light to be on the wound so you could see it properly.

You clicked your tongue. The wound wasn't small but it wasn't large enough to require any stitches or cauterizing so that lead you to believe he had been sliced by a blade of some sorts- definitely not a pocket knife. From your time hunting as a child you came to recognise the difference in the way knives slashed. A type of hunting knife was probably what had caused this.

You picked up a sterile pad, placing it over top of the wound and pressed down to help stop the blood, "can you hold it in place for me?" He nodded a bit, replacing your hands with one of his.

"Okay move your hand please," you spoke gently, finally feeling calm in this awfully strange situation. Your once shaky hands had become stabilised as you pulled away the sterile pad, instead replacing it with a gauze pad that had been soaked in saline and then rinsed so it wasn't dripping. You taped the gauze pad down, placing a large dry dressing pad over the top of it and then grabbing a gauze roll, holding it over the top of the dressing- ignoring Vanitas' groan at the pressure on his sore- and leaned forward, that caused him to inhale sharply, not really expecting such close proximity and turned his head away to look to the side. Awkwardly you manuvered yourself to roll it around his waist and up around his shoulder to keep the roll in place and not have it slip down. You pinned it together, making sure not to nick him with the point of the safety pin and stood up, nodding with a bit of a triumphant smile at your handy work.

Ventus had taken that moment to walk back into the bathroom, looking a bit apologetically at you. He opened his mouth to speak but you beat him to it, "what the fuck happened?" You gestured towards Vanitas who now had his eyes closed and looked ready to sleep.

"It's a long story (Name)."

"Well you better start right now because this is beyond absurd, I feel like I'm having a fever dream."

"Can I at least get onto a couch or something?" Vanitas piped up which quite frankly startled you- you had started to believe he turned into a mute despite the few noises of pain he made.

"Once you get out of those pants- they may be black but I'm 47% sure they have blood on them and there is no way I'm getting blood on the best couch I've had in three fucking years," you rambled, talking to Vanitas but ending up muttering to yourself as you left your bathroom and went into your bedroom, rummaging through your wardrobe to find some clothes that Ventus often left. Bingo! A black t-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants- at least they matched his clothe aesthetic that you noted to be predominantly just black clothes. From the limited times you had been near the black haired man, you came to notice he didn't really take much interest in his brother's friends, often scowling or scoffing whenever Terra or Aqua came to close to him- at least he didn't do that with you.. often.

Ventus sighed a bit as he watched you leave, eyes cast towards his younger brother now, "Ansem said you need to lay low for a few days and since (Name) is the last person to be considered about harbouring a _criminal_..." he trailed off a bit, knowing fully well Vanitas would not like what he was about to suggest.

He was correct. His yellow eyes snapped open and glared at the man, "you've got to be kidding me. I'm not going to stay with someone I _barely know_ \- especially a _girl_. An _omega_ at that." He gritted his teeth as he sat up, getting up and only wincing a bit at the way his muscles tensed from his growing anger. He couldn't believe his brother was suggesting that he stay in the apartment of a female omega that _clearly_ hadn't been claimed yet.

You headed back to your bathroom to see Vanita's already up and his mouth pulled back into a scowl, that was very unnerving, "um you can help him change.. I'll set up the couch since he needs to rest." You handed the clothes to Ventus, only sparing a small glance to the male that was radiating pure anger and then his scent hit you. The musky smell of an angry _alpha_. You gulped and quickly backed away out of the bathroom, freaking out over the fact that you hadn't realised he was an alpha before but your interactions with him had been very little and brief.

"I don't care what you say Van, (Name) is a good person and I'm sure she'll let you stay here until everything has calmed down as long as you stay calm and keep your hands to yourself," Ventus sighed, his brother mumbling something unintelligible as he took off his jeans, lucky that the blood hadn't gotten on anywhere else. He walked to the sink, washing the blood off his arms and hands- Ventus doing the same after he had snatched the clothes from his brother and put them on, ignoring the pain he got from his wound from his constant moving.

"It's not a wise idea."

"It's not my idea," Ventus countered back which earned a raised brow. "Ansem proposed the idea." He knew his brother wouldn't object to something his mentor suggested, he revered the man- Ansem was Vanitas' saint.

"Fine but that's _if_ she agrees," he growled a bit, his brother sighing in return and walking out of the bathroom, taking long strides to the lounge room where you were currently laying a blanket down onto the couch and placing a few pillows and another blanket on top. You had taken the liberty to wash your hands clean of blood in the kitchen just before.

"(Name)."

You jumped a bit, head whipping around to spot the two men. God they moved quietly. You folded your arms over your chest, "can you now tell me what happened?" Ventus shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck whereas his brother just made his way over to you- no- the couch. He sat down on the soft cushioning, now eye level with your small shorts that didn't even come down mid-thigh. That made you a bit uncomfortable so you stepped away from the intense alpha, going towards the one you were more familiar with.

"Well-" he didn't really know where to start exactly, "Van and I.. uhm-"

"We're hitmen for a lack of a better term," Vanitas interrupted, annoyed with his brother's stalling. Your brain for some reason had forgotten what the hell a hitman was so you just stared at Vanitas, looking like an idiot in his eyes, as your brain tried to recall anything. As you took the time to actually think you came to realise that the small spike of adrenaline had worn off completely and left you more tired than you had been before they showed up.

"We get assigned contracts to kill people, (Name)," Ventus gently placed his hand on your shoulder which caused you to shudder as the weight of how dangerous these two men actually were was implanted into your mind. Not only were they both alphas that could have you pinned in a second but they were killers. Your best friend of three years... was a killer... You mentally shook your head, clenching and unclenching your fists as you steeled your nerves as best as you could.

"So what happened that led to you guys coming here?"

"We also work as part of a gang, we went to sort out a deal tonight but they were surprisingly nasty," Ventus pulled his hand away from you as you turned to partially face him, folding your arms just below your chest, "Van got nicked by one of them but continued to fight which lead to his wound becoming worse. I got him out of there and your place was the closest safe haven." You nodded a bit, understanding why Ventus brought him here- you were one of his closest friends, well not close enough to know his profession apparently.

"How do you know no one followed you here and you've just endangered my life too?"

"I didn't come here straight away, went around the area a few times to make sure I lost anyone who was following," you nodded again which was when you realised that his clothes were wet from the rain- he would catch a cold soon.

"Anything else I need to know?"

He paused, thinking for a few seconds, "Aqua and Terra also work in the underground and also I was hoping you'd allow Van to stay here until things cool off... he sort of killed the guy's second-in-command." You didn't know what to say. Ventus wanted his brother- that you barely fucking knew and was an alpha for Merlin's sake- to stay in your apartment for who knows how long. A criminal staying in the care of someone who worked for the law.

"This is ridiculous, I do hope you realise that if my boss found out that I sheltering not only a criminal but also someone that was very wanted by the police.. I will be thrown in jail."

"I know which is why I am unsure about it too but our boss says it's the best option since you work for the police- you're the last person to be a suspect."

"Wait she what? Works for the police?" Vanitas had an incredulous look on his face as he looked between his brother and you.

"Civilian administrator," you waved him off, bringing your attention back to Ventus, "I can see the logic there..." You cupped your chin in thought as you now stared at the floor in thought. Ventus mentioned that his boss said it was the best option, if he trusted that man or woman's words then you would trust them too- he was your best friend and you always had a bad habit of being too trusting of friends. "Fine, he can stay."

"Thank you (Name), I owe you a lot for this-"

"Yes you do owe me but if he over steps my boundaries- I'm tossing him out."

Vanitas scoffed at that, "like you're any match for me, omega." His arrogance was already getting on your nerves.

"I work in a department full of police- it won't be me forcefully removing you, mutt," you spat back. That seemed to enrage him. Having an omega talk down to him like he was a runt and not an actual alpha, was new for him. He quickly stood up, attempting to intimidate you with a low growl but his brother pushed him back down. You almost shrunk back in fear but your will was too strong to back down.

"Van, she's doing something very important for us, calm down," he spoke softly, keeping himself between the two of you.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered, shrugging his brother's hand off his shoulder, "sorry for that..." He didn't sound truly sorry but with Ventus' pleading eyes, you reluctantly let go of the fact he had just tried to intimidate you.

"It's whatever," you sighed a bit before yawing, stretching out your arms which caused your sleep shirt to ride up, giving the blond male a view of your breasts a bit. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and slightly moved his gaze away from you. "I'm gonna go to bed," you shuffled over to the glass door, picking up the blanket you were previously huddled into, "you can sleep with me but just keep to your side since I don't really have any other place for you to sleep Ven."

As you made your way to your bedroom, you didn't take notice of the glare Vanitas was giving his brother as Ventus followed you to your bedroom. It didn't make sense to him how you were allowing an alpha to just sleep beside you when you weren't bonded with anyone.

You plopped down on your bed with a sigh, tilting your head back to see where Ventus was, "you should have more clothes in my wardrobe to get changed." You laid your head back down when he nodded, closing your eyes and hoping for sleep to come and hit you like a freight train. It was relatively quiet for a few minutes until you felt the bed shift behind you with the addition of a new person. You rolled over to face Ventus, pulling the blanket over the both of you- it felt nice to sleep beside an alpha for once, it was comforting and as you found yourself falling asleep you also drifted closer to the man.

In your half asleep state, you only realised how close you had gotten to him when you felt his body completely tense up at your sudden proximity along with the faint growl that came from him. You were practically on top of him with your leg over his waist and arm around his shoulders. Tilting your head up, you blinked away the sleepiness that was threatening to take over, your eyes meeting his that were staring at you in shock. You could feel his hands ghosting over your hips, itching to touch you.

"S-sorry," you mumbled meekly, avoiding his gaze but not moving away, "I just- I haven't been sleeping well and I guess.. having an alpha nearby is relaxing.." Your eyes glanced up at his face to see that his expression had softened and there was a tender smile on his face. He was one of the gentlest alpha's you had met, something you enjoyed since he didn't mind your defiance as an omega.

"It's alright," his hands gently touched your hips, rolling you over to have your back pressed against his front, "go to sleep (Name), I'm here." He nosed your neck softly which made a shiver run down your spine, a whine leaving you. A sound that made his arms around your waist tighten. This was nice... very nice. You hadn't felt this relaxed in a long while. A grumble ran through his chest when you had shifted a bit to get more comfortable, making you shudder as he pulled you close to him. Your eyes closed as you fell into a deep sleep already, listening intently to the gentle and slow breathes of the alpha behind you.


	2. just friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new characters just yet. i hope you enjoy this chapter! it's a bit hard to write vanitas if i'm being honest, but i think i'm managing. i'm also aiming for at least 2500-3500 words per chapter, so i hope that will be long enough for yous.

Opening your eyes felt like the worst thing in the world as you were greeted by the rising sun shining directly through your window and into your eyes. You turned your head away, blinking a few times- god sometimes you hated the fact that the sun hit your bed just right in the morning in order to make your mornings sometimes the worst thing. Stretching your legs out, you felt your blanket at the end of the bed so you went to reach for it, only to be stopped by the fact someone had their arms tightly around your waist. _What?_ _Someone was in your bed_. You froze up when you heard a steady but low growl emit from them.

You willed yourself to look over your shoulder, coming face to face with a half-asleep Ventus, his eyes half-lidded as it was clear you had woken him up from trying to reach for your blanket. You felt your entire body just fall limp as you relaxed, remembering slowly the events that transpired last night. That made your heart fall a bit. You were going to have to move stuff out of your spare room in order to accommodate your temporary roommate. Perhaps Ventus would stay too so you don't have to be alone with his obnoxious twin.

"Good morning Ven," you spoke softly as you shifted around in his arms to face him, reaching up to cup his face with both of your hands. It felt weird in a way, to be acting so intimately with your best friend but he didn't seem to mind and you sure as hell didn't either- you had always felt some sort of attraction to him.

"Morning (Name)," he closed his eyes briefly, leaning into your left hand more before opening them again. He moved and slipped one of his hands under your shirt, trailing it up the bare skin of your back. You shivered at the touch, pressing yourself closer to him while pressing your face against his clothed chest. That action seemed to spark something within the alpha as he let out a pleased rumble, leaning down a bit to bury his face into your hair as best as he could, trying to take in as much of your scent as he could.

Ventus knew he had to leave soon, he had to go see Ansem and figure out what to do to help his brother, so he tried to commit as much of you as he could to his memory without going too far and startle you. He didn't want to push anything on you as you had both never been this way to each other- sure there were a few times where you would playfully try to wrestle with him only to end up either on your back or on your stomach rather quickly, it looked intimate from afar. An alpha pinning down a misbehaving omega. But it was all just harmless playfighting between friends.

"I've got to go soon."

"Why?" You pulled back a bit to look into his eyes.

"I've got to see my boss," he leaned down to press his forehead against yours, "I'll stop by every once in a while but I don't want to draw suspicion to this place."

"So you won't stay?"

"Not very often, no," he pulled back, pulling his arms away from you as he sat up, getting on top of you slightly as you rolled onto your back. Ventus leaned down, nosing at your scent gland softly in order to take in your calming omega scent properly- this action had you holding back a keening whine, something he took notice of. He pressed a kiss just below your ear before getting up from the bed, which disappointed you deep down but you sat up, watching him move about your room picking up his clothes from last night. "I'll take Vanitas and I's clothes and burn them somewhere away from here. I'll also have someone send you some of his stuff so he won't bother you."

You nodded your head, smiling to yourself as your fingers unconsciously touched the skin where he had kissed, "what does Vanitas like to eat? I want to make sure I don't make things he won't eat."

"You're in luck there, he'll eat virtually anything," Ventus stopped moving about to look at you, "if he does cause you any trouble though, give me a call or text alright, (Name)?"

"Of course, I'll give you a heads up before I kick the brat out."

"Don't let him hear you calling him those things little omega," he always found your defiant words entertaining- it was very rare, even in modern times, for an omega to be straightforward and strong willed.

"It's my place," you snorted, getting up from your bed and waltzing over to the door, "I'll do as I please, when I please." You placed your hand on the door handle, pushing it down and pulling it open, walking down the short hall to the lounge room. You wanted to check on the other alpha, to see if he was still even here. You peered around the corner of the wall, seeing his relaxed form, arm hanging over the edge of the couch as he slept on his back. He had his other arm over his eyes, no doubt shielding them from the morning sun.

"Van," Ventus spoke from behind you which was when you noticed that he was practically pressing himself against your back, arms slipping over your shoulders. You relaxed into his chest, finding his presence calming.

"What?" His tone was irritated, though he didn't make any move to look in your direction.

"I'm gonna go, I'm going to have Ruki deliver some of your stuff sometime this afternoon or tomorrow," he pulled away from you, going to the bathroom and picking up Vanitas' old clothes before heading to the door where you had gotten to just before him.

"Be careful Ven," you let out a bit of a disappointed sigh, knowing that even though people were after his brother didn't leave him out of the hot water.

"I'm the careful one out of him and I," he bundled the blood clothes into a ball, your nose scrunching up at the faint smell of tangy metal. It had long since dried but the smell was still there- just not as strong.

"I once saw you walk into a pole."

"That was one-"

"At least four times Ven," you couldn't stifle the giggle that rose up through your throat, grinning at the man as he just stared at you with an upset pout, not really enjoying the fact you had caught him a few times walking into objects that can be easily avoided.

"I get it, I'm a bit clumsy but I never get hurt on the job," he raised up his hands a bit, clothes in one hand.

"Alright, alright tough guy," you unlocked your front door, pulling it open and stepping to the side to let him out of your apartment. Ventus hid the clothes behind his back as he stepped closer to you, leaning down to press his nose once again against your scent gland, planting a gentle kiss to the sensitive patch of skin that made a blush erupt across your cheeks, reaching up to the tips of your ears. One of your hands reached out to clutch to the front of his shirt, a quiet whine escaping your lips as his lips trailed up your neck, along your jaw and to your lips, stopping and pulling away when he placed a final kiss to the corner of your lips.

"You behave alright, **omega**?" The deep tone that came out when he said the word 'omega', made your knees weak slightly, you hadn't heard that from him before.

"I'll _try to_ ," you leaned up to nip at his jaw, pulling away with a cheeky grin that made the alpha in him want to pin you to the wall, but he had to go and report back to Ansem about everything- only being able to briefly give him the gist of the events last night when he stepped out while you were in the bathroom patching up Vanitas. He slowly pulled away, your hand dropping down to your side as he stepped out of the apartment.

"I'll be back soon," with a wave of his hand, he turned around, walking down the hallway and soon going down the stairs. Your apartment was on the third floor, overlooking the city as the building was sitting on a hill. You stepped out of the apartment too, walking to the railing as you watched him seemingly blended into the environment. It was only when he disappeared from your sight that you let go of the cold metal railing. The sun was rising from the other side of the building so the front area always felt cold in the morning. Deep down you hoped he would come back tomorrow but you knew that that wasn't very likely, he seemed adamant that he would only pop in every few days.

Walking back into your home you closed the door, leaning your back against it with a gentle smile on your face, your hand came up to trail your fingers down the line he had made with his kisses- you could still feel the faint tingles on your skin. You couldn't entirely understand why you felt his lingering touches but you guessed it was because you hadn't been physically with anyone in quite a while, work always being your top priority at the moment.

You slowly made your way towards your kitchen, being too caught up in replaying your intimate moments with Ventus this morning to notice that Vanitas was currently in your kitchen, invading the space and trying to find something for breakfast.

" _Oi_ ," he turned his attention to you, noticing the fact you had a far off look in your eyes. He didn't really enjoy being ignored so he stepped in front of your path which caused you to walk right into his chest, the musky smell of a powerful alpha invading your senses. You looked up with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Whatdoyouwantforbreakfast?" He asked rather quickly, you almost didn't understand him.

"Oh! I was going to make you some breakfast, I don't want you moving too much while you're still healing."

"It's just a flesh wound," he waved off your concern, "you're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do for you... besides, Ventus wouldn't like it if I made you do everything." Ah, so that's why he was being nice. He didn't want his brother to get upset with him.

"I just want toast this morning, you can make something for yourself," you placed your hand onto his chest, giving it a light pat which made him tense up, "just don't burn down my kitchen."

"Ventus is the one that can't cook, not me," he scoffed a bit, stepping away so your hand wasn't touching him anymore. To the alpha, you reeked of his brother and he wasn't very big on that. By your smell, he could tell you hadn't been claimed by Ventus but his smell was all over you, it felt like he was being smothered by the scent of another alpha. He couldn't help but let off a stronger scent, in hopes of overpowering Ventus' without pushing himself on you.

You moved past him, leaning against the counter with your hands gripping the edge, taking notice that he was giving off a much more powerful smell, one that made the omega in you whine. You closed your eyes, attempting to take in a deep breath in order to calm yourself down but that ultimately made your omega more needy.

"You alright _omega_?" Vanitas asked, his expression and tone smug and confident as it was clear to him you were struggling a bit to control yourself. His inner alpha was practically swimming in an ego boost.

"Just _fine_ ," you gritted your teeth, jaw clenching as you forced a smile, pushing yourself up to sit on the counter. You were going to kill Ventus the next time you saw him- or at least punch him for leaving you with his egocentric brother. He walked past you, opening the fridge and getting out the carton of eggs and milk you had.

"Do you like scrambled eggs omega?" He didn't look at you as he searched around for a bowl, picking one up and placing it on the counter.

"Yes I do and my name is (Name)- not _omega_..., **mutt** ," a small triumphant smirk was on your face when you saw him physically bristle at your last word. Your omega instincts nearly kicked in when the smell of anger came from the alpha, cocking your head to the side with a whimper before you could catch yourself. He temporarily froze at your sound before he quickly cracked the egg he had in his hands before turning to you.

"What's wrong omega? Don't like it when an alpha's upset, huh?" Vanitas slipped up to you, hands on either side of your legs on the counter, cornering you. You honestly hated being an omega. Having so many alphas trying to claim you when you just wanted to be independent for a couple more years was getting infuriating but there wasn't much you could do when being an omega made you weak- much weaker than an alpha.

"Oh I _enjoy_ making you angry," you gave him your best smirk, basically kicking your omega instincts to the curb as best as you could- that was hard when you hadn't been with someone in a long time.

"You do huh?"

"It's very **fun** ," you shuffled closer to him, leaning forward as your arms went around his neck, playing with the ends of his black locks. Vanitas relaxed into you when you came closer to him, enjoying very much the little to no space between you two. He was enjoying it until your roughly grabbed hold of his scruff, making him freeze up slightly. Grabbing an alpha by their scruff was never as effective as when their mother did it but it did pull the reaction you wanted out of him. The anger coming from him was almost putrid, it made you almost keen, whine and nuzzle against him to calm him down- almost. "What's wrong _alpha_? Don't like it when an omega talks back?"

He growled, reaching up to grab your wrist, pulling your hand away from his scruff, "watch it (Name)." You nodded weakly, whimpering at the tight hold he had on your wrist as he moved closer to you, practically pushing you down onto your back. Your once strong resolve had crumbled away when he said your name like that, his scent was overwhelming this close. You were expecting him to do something else but he just pulled away, going back to the bowl of cracked eggs and pouring milk into it. Vanitas had some pretty strong self-restraints, it was _kind of_ impressive.

"Do you have any parsley?" His words snapped you out of your thoughts and you let out a 'yeah', "can you get some?" You didn't say anything else, just hopped off the counter and made your way to your balcony, having started growing a small garden there in order to get fresh herbs and vegetables. It was a bit tough to grow certain plants but you had a tarp that you could use if it ever got too windy. You pulled open the glass door and stepped outside, taking in a breath of the fresh air with a fond smile- it was much better than breathing in the heady alpha scent that was slowly filling up your apartment.

You crouched down in front of the box of dirt, picking a stem of parsley before standing up and going inside, not closing the door as you wanted to air out your home. You made your way back to the kitchen, placing the parsley down onto the counter beside Vanitas before grabbing two slices of bread, putting them into the toaster. Despite your confrontation with him just before, you both surprisingly settled into a comfortable silence- this shocked the alpha more than it did you. He hated when omegas would try to defy an alpha- he was raised up to believe that all of them were just frail beings that needed constant protection but within the brief morning he's been with you, it's already conflicting his thoughts.

Your soft humming soon brought him out of his thoughts as you grabbed the strawberry jam from the fridge with the butter. Your scent was intoxicating when he had basically pushed himself against you, though it was less potent due to his brother scenting you. What were you and Ventus? Why were you already taking up his mind even though this was the first time you and him had been near each other for longer than five minutes.

"So.." his voice startled you a bit but you gave him a hum to show you were listening, "what _are_ you and Ventus?" You nearly dropped the toast you had picked up, placing it down onto the plate as you began to butter it. That question was something you weren't thinking about.

"Just friends I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I guess, what is it not a strong enough answer for you?" You raised a brow at him, giving him an incredulous look.

"No, it's a reasonable answer," Vanitas shook his head, looking back to the frying pan that has his scrambled eggs frying in.

"Mhmm, well," you finished spreading the strawberry jam onto your toasts and picked up the plate, "I'm gonna eat then move the stuff out of my spare room so that can be your bedroom until you leave- don't want you to start groaning about how uncomfortable my couch is." You walked past him, going through the lounge room and outside onto your small balcony, sitting down at the little table you had set up. Your apartment wasn't big enough to have a dining table so you made do with the kitchen counter, the coffee table and this little spot to eat with friends.

As you took a bit into one of the toasts, your mind wondered over the events of the past twenty-four hours. _Perhaps_ this wasn't going to bad. _Perhaps_ this would be good. You could learn to control your weak omega more by having an alpha that matched your thick headedness. _Or maybe_ , you could win over the alpha and become friends with the normally quiet or disinterested male- he didn't seem that disinterested earlier though but you supposed that it could just be because you were an unclaimed omega and he was an unclaimed alpha.


	3. safe haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is being posted so late, the battery for my computer is fucked and barely charges anymore and it's awkward for me to type stories on my phone.
> 
> age of new characters:  
> Ruki (17) - Riku's younger brother, aka Dark Riku/Riku Replica. He's gonna have a split personality as Dark Riku is incredibly smug and stubborn whereas I see Riku Replica as more of a protective and mellow person.  
> Seifer (26)  
> Leon (26)

It was late afternoon by the time you had finished moving things around the spare bedroom, moving important belongings into your room. You had a double sized bed in there luckily, something you had gotten a while back so that when your father or one of your siblings comes to visit one of them had somewhere comfortable to sleep. Vanitas hadn't been too much of a bother, only causing trouble when it came time to check or change the wrapping on his wound.

You stretched your back, hearing a satisfying crack that was followed by a sigh of relief. Your body was strained- a lot. You never really did any physical exercise so moving all the old files and boxes was tough on your body. You shuffled out of the now cleared room, moving over to the lounge room where Vanitas was laying, "the bedroom is ready for you but please have a shower before you go to sleep, you smell."

He gave a disgruntled noise in response to you, too busy invested in scrolling through your Kingstagram feed. You gave your phone to him about an hour ago, not really worried as you didn't really have anything on your phone that was easily accessible to him.

You were about to walk to your bedroom to take a nap when knocking came from the front door. Vanitas, with a loud hiss of pain, abruptly sat up, glaring in the direction of the door. "Easy there, I'll go check," you headed to the front door but Vanitas was right behind you, not making any effort to keep a comfortable distance from you. You slowly opened the door and peeped through the gap, seeing a rather young boy with longish silver hair standing there with two boxes in his arms.

"Can I help you?" you asked, opening the door a bit more open but not enough to let the person see into her apartment.

"I"m dropping some things off for Van," he said with a bit of a struggle, adjusting his grip on the boxes. Vanitas practically ripped the door open when he heard his friend's voice, causing you tostumble backwards and out of their way.

"Come in, I've been waiting all fucking day for my shit," he let in the unknown boy, disregarding you completely as you tried to figure out who this person was. You closed the door, walking after the two as Vanitas lead him to the spare bedroom.

"Vanitas, can you explain who you just let into my home?" You asked standing at the door with your arms folded below your chest.

"I'm Ruki," the silverette said, placing the boxes onto the bed and turning to you with a small smile on his face as he walked over to you, holding out his hand to shake.

"(Name). It's nice to meet you," you peeked over his shoulder to see Vanitas digging through the boxes, pulling out clothes and other things- a gun included which honestly unnerved you. You turned your attention back to Ruki who was curiously looking you over, "so how do you know Ven and Vanitas?"

"I work with them."

"Within that... uhm.. gang thing?"

"Yep," he gave a small nod.

"But you look really young- how did you get involved with this sort of stuff?"

"It's not much of a story," he shrugged, "brother got involved and as a result I did too." You nodded slowly, figuring that it probably wasn't best to shove your nose into his business.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Ruki?"

"Just some water, your place is kinda far," he gave a nonchalant shrug, following you into the kitchen and leaving Vanitas alone.

"Wait you walked all the way here carrying that stuff?"

"No no no," he shook his head, "got my brother waiting in a car a few blocks away for me. Gotta make sure no one finds Van." You grabbed a cup from the cupboard, having to slightly climb the counter in order to do so- a regular thing for you- and pouring water into it from the cold water jug.

"Here you go," you handed him the glass. He gave a small nod of appreciation before completely downing the glass in quite an impressive time.

"So Ruki," you leaned back against the counter, "do you know how long your boss wants Vanitas to stay with me?"

"I'm not sure really. Normally you'd go to one of the safe havens and keep low there for about a month but it could be longer."

"If I have to live with this idiot for longer than a month I might actually kill him," your shoulders slumped as you huffed, not finding the idea all that pleasant.

"I'd like to see you try _omega_ ," the all too familiar voice of Vanitas came from behind you, on the other side of the kitchen counter. You leaned back, resting yourself on the countertop to look up at Vanitas.

"I've said it before, if I can't do it, I do work with police who can," you glared up at him. He scoffed at your mock attempt to threaten him. It was a bit hard to look threatening when you were laying on your back so you sat back up, resuming leaning against the counter.

"Ruki, is he normally like this?"

"Only with omegas or... if he finds someone attractive."

Vanitas let out a strange sound, a mix between a growl and a sound of shock, causing you to turn around to look at him, only to find him glaring at the young boy, his face slightly red- most likely with anger and hands gripping the edge of the counter, "you're going head first over the balcony and into the river below."

"That's my queue to leave I guess," he let out a small laugh, somehow making light of the threat he just received, putting down the glass he had been holding, "but before I go, do you a pen and paper?"

You nodded, reaching over the counter to where your home phone sat with a small jar of pens beside it and a small notepad, grabbing a pen and the notepad then handing them to him. He quickly wrote down something before handing them back to you, "in case you need some help with Van." You looked at the note and saw his number written down.

"Thank you," you smiled at him before following him out of the kitchen, walking him to the door as Vanitas trailed behind, hands shoved in his pockets. You waved goodbye to him, sticking your body out the door to watch him walk around the corner. You went back inside, closing the door with a small smile, happy to have made a friend. As you turned around you came face to face- well face to chest with Vanitas, bumping into his chest as he stood right behind you.

"Do you mind? It's not very comforting having you hover over me," you placed your hands on your hips, staring up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't say anything, just walked away, into his new room and closed the door behind him, the smell of an angry alpha being left behind. A defeated sigh left your lips as you carded your hand through your hair, mid thought when your fingers tugged roughly on a knot.

Boy, was Vanitas a strange one. Not only was he incredibly hard to read but he had worse mood swings than an omega- actually it wasn't that he was hard to read per say, he just had a constant look of someone pissed in his cereal.

Attempting to take a step forward to the the bathroom, your body was overcome with tiredness. You guessed moving things around all day had fully caught up to you. It was only like four in the afternoon and you were ready to just pass out and sleep the night away. With a loud yawn, you made your way over to the couch but didn't exactly get on it properly before you fell asleep, your body collapsing to the floor while your head and arms landed onto the plush sofa.

————

A few hours had passed before Vanitas came out of his room, feeling hungry and needing you to help him check over his wound- as much as he hated having to ask for help. He peaked into your room since the door was open and when he didn’t see you there he quickly walked down the hallway quickly- he wouldn’t admit it but he did feel a bit worried about your missing presence. If anything had happened to you, Ventus would kill him regardless of him being his twin brother.

When he spotted you curled up in a ball on the floor, his body visibly relaxed, a sigh of relief coming from him as he walked around the couch and knelt down beside you- he was doing his best not to aggravate the still healing hole in his stomach.

”Oi, (Name),” he poked at your arm twice, but he didn’t receive so much as a noise or slight shift from you. He placed his hand over your upper arm, slightly memorising how soft your skin felt before he shook you gently to wake you up.

It worked though. You quickly bolted up right, head turning in almost every direction frantically till your eyes landed on Vanitas.

”Whats up?” you asked, voice slightly groggy as you wiped the small drool trail down your chin away.

”You need to change the bandage,” he spoke with a bored tone, blankly staring almost into your soul at this point.

”Alright, go to the bathroom, I’ll be there shortly,” you waved him away as you were still in the process of waking up. Jeez did that boy not know how to show any bit of emotion that wasn’t either boredom or downright rude and demeaning? Or even how to wake someone up that didn’t involve shaking them and giving them the first heart attack of their young life?

Using the couch, you slowly pulled yourself up, patting your thighs a bit to wake your legs up before you walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Vanitas was leaning against the sink counter, shirt off and already starting to peal everything off.

You nearly gagged at the sight of the wound. You nearly threw up already today when you fixed it earlier before you started doing his room. Gory stuff was never your strong suit but you managed to patch him up once again, giving his arm a light pat.

”Alright now please get out, I’m gonna have a shower,” you tried to nudge him towards the door but he just stood still, becoming basically a brick wall to you.

”What do I do for dinner?”

Merlin was he insufferable.

”I don’t know, have some fruit, do whatever you want. Just please leave the bathroom,” you sighed, beginning to get a bit frustrated with him. You smelt awful. You felt awful. You just wanted to have some quiet time in the shower to mull over things and to also organise what you were going to do about everything.

”What do you want to eat?”

”I don’t want to eat tonight, now please Vanitas, leave the bathroom,” you gave him another gentle push and he finally seemed to get the idea. Putting his hands up in defeat as he stepped out of the bathroom, allowing you to quickly close and lock it, your forehead pressed against the white wood. Oh how you wish you could just strangle him but human biology wasn’t on your side- it never was.

————

He hissed a bit as he sharply turned around a corner, his legs propelling him forward once again as he barrelled down an alley. The distant sound of loud footsteps, shouting and barking dogs giving him all the motivation he needed to keep going. His eyes spotted a chain link fence up ahead that had some trash bins beside it. A dead end to most, but not for him. Using whatever strength he had left in his arms, he took a running start at the bins, getting on top of them and jumping, managing to grab the top of the fence and pull himself up and over it- almost falling face first into the concrete below.

With the stunt he pulled, he managed to knock over all the bins. He stood still for a few seconds, catching his breath as the group of police following him came to a stop, the canines barking and trying to lunge at him through the fence. They shined their torches on him, not catching any recognisable features of his due to the mask covering the entirety of his face.

"You won't be able to run next time," one of the police yelled, kicking the fence out of frustration, his once slicked back hair now a mess from the chase.

"I'm always slipping," he chuckled, voice muffled before he gave a mocking salute to the police and quickly ran off again. Ventus knew deep down though his luck would soon run out, the police were closing in and very quickly too. All thanks to that new detective who was put on the case.

As the cop once again kicked at the fence, a hand was put on his shoulder, "calm down Almasy, you're looking bad in front of everyone." He shrugged them off, turning his body a bit to shoot a threatening glare at the person.

"Get lost Leon," was all he spat at him before he trudged off towards the back of the group. With one final glance in the direction of the escapee, Leon turned back to his officers. He was in for an earful when he got back to the precinct.


	4. good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a long while since i updated this. i'm very sorry guys! and i'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. i have an idea for where i want things to go but i'm bad at pacing :(
> 
> Rikku (21)  
> Selphie (24)  
> Paine (22)  
> Yuna (23)  
> Aerith (22)  
> Wakka (25)

Despite the rollercoaster of emotions on Friday night, your weekend went by relatively quickly. Saturday, Ruki had dropped Vanitas's stuff off. Sunday, you had spent most of the day going through the files you had brought home with you, because being the civilian administrator of the precinct led you to doing a lot of the captain's extra paperwork for him and going over bits and pieces to make sure he hadn't glossed over any important details. Surprisingly, Vanitas had stayed out of your way for most of Sunday, too busy being held up in his new room- he only bothered you when his bandages needed to be looked at or changed cause he didn't know how to do it himself.

You had been at work so far for about three hours, sitting at your desk and writing away on a few important documents from the chief of police. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a pair of familiar shoes step into view before someone sat down on your desk beside your hands. You lifted your gaze to meet the familiar blue eyes and crazily styled blonde hair of your co-worker.

"What can I do for you Rikku?" You asked leaning back in your seat as the younger girl grinned at you.

"Was just wonderin' if you'd like to come with us for lunch today!" She clasped her hands in front of her, swinging her legs as they dangled over the edge.

"I would like to, but it depends on what we're going to go eat," you eyed her with a mischievous smirk, knowing full well that the girls were most likely going to eat whatever she wanted to get. They would always treat her to what she wanted as she was the youngest girl on the force right now. She wasn't even nineteen yet but breezed through the academy.

"Pork cutlets today!" She giggled, tilting her head to the side.

"Well I can't refuse the sound of that... alright, I'll go out with you guys. Now shoo," you made a little shooing motion with your hands, "I need to write." She hopped off your desk, skipping off to her own desk which sat opposite to Selphie's.

Your eyes fell to the little bar at the bottom of your computer. It was almost lunch time, there was half an hour left. Half an hour and you got to spend some much needed time with your girls even if it was only over food. They were always busy- Paine and Selphie with hunting down the crime bosses in the city and Rikku was out on patrol most of the time during the day so you barely got to see any of them.

Just as you were about to get back to writing, the potent smell of the one alpha you couldn't stand came from directly behind you. With a sigh, you looked over your shoulder, eyeing up the asshole named Seifer, "what do you want _now_ Almasy?"

" _Me_?" He pointed at himself, a cocky grin plastered on his face, "I'm just enjoying the view."

"Well enjoy the view from the other side of the room, I have work to do."

"Oh c'mon, a good girl like you can do her work just... _fine_ ," his eyes fell down to eye the hem of your pencil skirt that had ridden up to expose more thigh than you normally would like to at work.

" **Almasy** ," a male voice spoke, "that's enough, leave (Name) alone and get back to work."

Your face practically lit up when you saw the brunette man that just saved you once again from the cocky bastard. Seifer wasn't pleased at the arrival of him so he just scowled and walked away, muttering profanities under his breath.

"Thanks for that Leon," you relaxed into your chair, hands resting in your lap. Your scent was mostly of distress now- something that Seifer relished in. It was like he made it a point to see how much you could bite back under his gaze.

"I'm always there for you," he stepped up to stand beside you, placing his hand on top of your head. When you took a deep breath in, a waft of an alpha releasing a calming smell filled your sense, almost making you lightheaded.

You placed your hand on top of his, sighing happily, "you can stop now Leon, it's a bit strong."

"Sorry, I'm not very good at controlling it sometimes."

"It's alright, I'm just thankful that I have an alpha like you around," you smiled up at him, unaware that your choice of words had made Leon bristle with pride. He chuckled at that, shaking his head a little as he removed his hand from you.

"I'm off again, gotta hound on Almasy again."

"See you around then," you gave him a small wave before looking back at the papers that were littered across your desk. Now you weren't in the right headspace to deal work anymore. Your omega was still keening at the scent of Leon. It was a secret to everyone but your friends that you had a liking for him. You always had. Ever since you were able to realise what dating even was, you were always after Leon- you two grew up together until your father decided to move your family away.

————

The repeated call of your name snapped you out of your tired daze, head shaking a bit as you looked up to see the concerned face of your three friends.

"You alright?" Paine asked, gently rubbing your back, "you were zoned out for a while and giving off a pretty weird smell.."

"Huh?" You were a bit confused as to when you had zoned out, having gone through half your bowl of pork cutlet, "I don't know, I'm feeling kind of out of it right now."

"Could you be going into your heat?" Selphie piped up, moving her attention away from her phone for once.

"No that's still a few weeks away."

"Yeah but I heard from Yuna that her co-worker Aerith sometimes gets these heats that start really slowly and last a while," Rikku pouted, reaching over to gently hold your hand.

"That only happens to special omegas," Paine shook her head, "even though omegas are rare, those ones are even rarer, having prolonged heats and sweeter smells. Even though (Name) smells sweet, she's never had a long heat."

"Well maybe she's met someone who's brought it out of her!" Selphie giggled.

"I hope not," you groaned, "heats are already bad as it is- I don't have anyone to help me with them."

"What about Leon?" Rikku grinned, earning a groan from you before you rested your head on the cool, nice cool table. Wait when did you start feeling hot?

"Guys I don't feel so great right now," you mumbled but coherent enough for them to hear.

"Maybe you should call in sick, I think you might have a bug or something," Paine sighed, rubbing your back as she released a calming alpha scent. Sometimes it was nice having a female alpha as a friend- she would scent you if you were having a tough time with boys or lend you some of her clothes when you went through a heat.

"I'll help you home," Rikku got up, picking up your bag and hers.

"I'll let the captain know what's going on," Selphie stood up from her seat, quickly stepping out of the small restaurant and calling the captain to explain to situation.

You could only give a few small nods as a response as you began to feel slightly dizzy. You didn't feel sick per say, more so just a weird feeling stuck in your gut that wouldn't leave even after you gulped down the rest of your water.

With Rikku's help, you walked out of the shop, Paine staying behind to pay Wakka for the meal. You weren't really paying attention to anything as you got lead home, the blonde by your side already knowing the quickest route back to your place.

It felt like both a long and short walk before you were stood at the front door of your now shared apartment. Rikku was searching through your bag when your brain finally decided to click in. Vanitas was in your home. Rikku was a cop working on the Organisation case. Rikku was going to walk you into your home and most likely smell the fucking alpha.

"I'm alright Rikku," you let out a bit of a nervous laugh, slowly taking your bag from her and grabbing the keys, "you go back to work, I'll be fine."

"You sure? You were pretty out of it the entire way."

"I'm alright," you waved her comment off, "just gonna take a nap and then make some soup."

She gave you a weary look. Most people took her as the stereotypical blonde happy-go-lucky girl who didn't pick up on things but she really picked up on things. She was almost better than Paine in that aspect.

"Hmm..." she stepped away a bit, "alright but you better call me or text me when you wake up- let me know how you're feeling tomorrow morning too."

"Can do," you gave her a small salute, watching as she walked down the stairs and soon broke into a jog to get back to the precinct. The wave of relief that washed over you was almost euphoric as you unlocked the door and opened it, stepping into your home. You took off your shoes after you locked it, sniffing the air a bit. Merlin it reeked of alpha in here. Did Vanitas not know how to open a window or something?

You slowly made your way to your bedroom, collapsing onto your neatly made bed with a whine. You felt exhausted and you didn't even know why. In the back of your mind, what Rikku had said played over.

"Someone who's brought it out of me?" You uttered as you rolled onto your back, staring up at the plain white ceiling above you. Leon maybe? You shook your head, you've been around him for most of your life so that's a no. Seifer? _**Nope**. No **fucking** way._ You shook your head a bit, clearing your mind of even the thought of the pompous prick.

Your hand reached up and brushed past your scent gland, shivering a bit as you thought about it. Ventus or Vanitas. It had to be one of them but who you couldn't pin point. You had spent an entire night cuddled up to the former but you had spent an entire weekend with the latter just the two of you stuck in your apartment.

You let out a loud whine as you covered your face. If you were one of those stupid special omegas you were going to fucking go insane. Life as an omega was already tough but having that 'special' label would be the tipping point for you. You had heard of them briefly before today but because they were so rare it was highly unlikely to even meet one in someones lifetime.

"Why me?" You sighed, rubbing your face before resting your arms at your sides. Just get some rest, wake up, make dinner and go back to sleep. Hopefully you just have the flu or something.


End file.
